


The Arc of Conflict, Fragment e18,3: Dear... who?

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [111]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Emotions, F/F, Family, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Goddesses, Haida - Freeform, Haida character, Letters, Native American/First Nations Culture, Oasis (Overwatch), Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Talon, Self Confidence, Talon Fareeha "Pharah" Amari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Katya Volskaya's government in Russia has destroyed the omnium Koschei, and held their own against the Gods of Oasis. But with Jesse McCree having upset a precarious balance, Lena, Hana, and Sombra have intervened in Russia's rising civil war. Now, what little stability Overwatch had managed to maintain seems on the verge of disintegration......Fareeha sits at her desk, determined to finish a letter long overdue, while she still can.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflictis a continuance ofThe Arc of Ascension,The Arc of Creation, andThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. To follow the story as it appears,please subscribe to the series.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Fareeha "Pharah" Amari's Father, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Moira O'Deorain, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Of Gods and Monsters [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Arc of Conflict, Fragment e18,3: Dear... who?

**Author's Note:**

> STILL WEEKLY! *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧\\(◕▽◕)/*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> BUFFER WATCH: Still July 25. I've written some but it's not a piece yet.
> 
> dirtyclaws has launched [a public fan-run _Of Gods and Monsters_ discord server](https://discord.gg/pDZMpVT) and invites everyone to come join it. ^_^

"Dear..."

Fareeha - sitting at the writing table in her shared bedroom, laptop in front of her - hesitated even after the first word, still trying to figure out even this much of what she needed to say.

She looked out through the great window wall at the skyline of Oasis, thoughts chasing themselves, hunting each other, like fennic cubs at play - and equally refusing to settle.

She wanted to say "Dad," of course, like always. She certainly did not want to type "Dear Sam." But she had no idea what her moth... what Ana Amari may have told him, what she may have said about what has happened, what she may have said about who... or what... she is now.

 _But does that have to matter?_ she asked herself.

It occurred to her that one of the most important improvements she'd undergone was no longer feeling any need to live up to - or in the shadow of - Ana Amari.

 _No,_ she decided. _It doesn't._

"Dear Dad," she wrote.

_Good. Good start._

It was further than she'd managed so far. She'd tried, more than once, to sit down and write before now, but either she'd stared at the blank page not typing words she wouldn't need to delete, or something else would happen, something outside herself, requiring her attention, pulling her away. Sometimes it was just administrative. Sometimes it was an excuse. Sometimes it was Russia, launching a strike wing. Who could even tell?

"I'm sorry," she wrote first. "I'm sorry for not visiting, or even writing for so long. I wanted to. I would've called, but I know how much you hate the telephone. I'd hoped to visit this winter, I wanted to ask if I could come for the new year, to try to make up for lost time."

"But now, I think, I'm going to have to settle for just a letter."

She took a breath, and let it back out. _That's good._

"I don't know if you've been following my"

Her fingers stopped.

_What do I call it? My career? My life? I haven't been as much in the news as Moira or Angela or Efi, but I have been visible._

"career changes"

 _That will work_ , she decided. _Yes. That's truthful. Perhaps not complete, but not a lie, either._

"lately or not. It's kept me very busy and I've missed writing to you, and seeing you. I want to visit, very much. I'd like to talk to you about all sorts of things, really.

"But I don't think I'll be able to, not for another little while. Now that I'm head of the Oasis Defense Force - my position translates roughly to Chief of the Defence Staff in Canada, but is not exactly the same - I can't spend too much time away until this messiness with Russia is over.

"As far as I'm concerned, that can't come soon enough."

 _Good_ , she thought, building a little steam by dealing with the less extraordinary.

"Still, I wanted to reach out. I wanted to let you know I haven't gone away.

"I'm afraid mo"

she backspaced over those two letters, hating each keystroke

"Ana and I have had a rather severe falling out."

 _That is probably the understatement of the century_ , she thought.

"I don't have to tell you what she's like when that happens."

 _The **second** understatement of the century_, she thought. _But, fortunately, also true._

"I don't know what she might've told you, so I won't try to guess. But it's important to me that you know I'm still here, I'm still your daughter, and I miss you very, very much. And I can't wait until I can finally visit again.

"Tell everyone in Masset I miss them. Tell everyone in Old Masset, too. I want to go fishing with you again and just be with you and talk about ordinary things while I watch you carve and..."

"I miss you, Dad."

She bit her lower lip, a little bit of tearing in her eyes.

"I miss you a lot."

"Hopefully that's not too strange a way to start a letter, but it has been far too long since I wrote and I'm surprised how nervous I am about it."

She chuckled at herself, and shook her head. _I'm so confident about so many things. Why not this?_

"Here're some of the doings and things I've been up to that I can actually talk about without giving away any state secrets."

She wrote about her career, about the Concordat, about some of what they hoped to achieve, particularly the ecological work, but not just. She wrote about her friends, about Lena and Emily and Danielle's marriage, about the people she'd managed to make up with, back in Helix. She wrote about Angela, and about Moira, particularly about Moira, a good bit more than she expected.

Nothing too specific, of course. Not yet. Angela had never been quiet about her polyamourous nature, so none of that would be a surprise.

Admitting she may have real feelings for her wife's wife too, though - that might.

She'd been just a little bit of the jealous type, before - monogamous, more or less. Even if Angela had accepted that aspect of who she was, she still felt particularly glad that was now completely over.

"What are you writing, dearest?"

Fareeha jumped in place a little, and closed the laptop's screen. "Uh!"

Angela giggled, as she floated over, and kissed the back of Fareeha's neck. "Ah. Your letter to Sam, then. You're that nervous?"

"I'm sorry for jumping," she said, shaking her head, laughing at herself a little. "But... yes. I am. Here, please. Take a look at it."

She opened the laptop, and showed it to her wife, who read it, brushing her fingers through Fareeha's hair as she did.

"That's all lovely," she said, at the end. "You write quite sweetly about Moira, I must say. She wouldn't think she deserves those words."

"I know," Fareeha admitted, "but she does."

"Do Ana and Sam speak often?"

"No, but... she had to have said something," Fareeha sighed. "Normally, he writes too. Lately," she grimaced. "Lately, he has not."

"Oh dear."

"I'm afraid of what that might mean."

"I understand."

Angela gave her wife a tight hug. "Well - I won't say 'don't give up,' because I know you never do. But don't assume trouble where there isn't any. Let him raise it, if it's there."

Fareeha breathed deeply into her wife's chest, and nodded. "I'll try."

Angela leaned back, her hands still on her wife's shoulders. "Finish that letter. When you're ready, come snuggle with me on the couch. We're going to be very busy soon, and we may as well take the time while we can."

"I'm about done," Fareeha said, turning the laptop back towards herself. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Good." Angela kissed Fareeha on the forehead. "Sam's a good man, you know. I like him. I hope... I think he'll come to understand."

Fareeha turned her focus back to the letter. "I hope so too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fortieth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict_. To follow the story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
